All In
| seasonsappeared= Pinoy Big Brother: All In Bigg Boss 10 (Hindi) Bigg Boss 11 (Hindi) Bigg Boss Telugu 2 Big Brother Brazil }} was the central theme and twist of Pinoy Big Brother: All In, and would later be used by Bigg Boss and Big Brother Brazil. The twist involves all types of contestants from the three main editions of the series; Regular Civilian Adults, Celebrities and Teens living together in the Big Brother House within a season and competing against each other to become the winner. An alternate version of this twist appears on countries without Teen Seasons and is known as "Civilians vs. Celebrities" where ordinary civilians will compete and live together with famous celebrities. Pinoy Big Brother: All In *'Teens vs. Adults vs. Celebrities' - A group of Teens, Regular Adults and famous celebrities entered the house to compete against each other for becoming the season's Big Winner. Pinoy Big Brother 7 *'The Dream Team' - In the fourth and final chapter of the four-part season of Pinoy Big Brother 7, a twist called the Dream Team has adapted the mixed concept of the All In twist where all three sets of finalists from the season's three previous chapters would return back to the house to compete against each group for the slot in the Big Night. This is considered as an improved version of the All In twist. Bigg Boss *'Celebrities vs. Commoners' - The twist was eventually adapted by the Bigg Boss series. The twist first appeared in Bigg Boss 10 (Hindi) where for the first time in the Hindi franchise which usually airs Celebrity seasons, Civilians Adults called Commoners would be living together in the house with Celebrities. It then reappeared for the second consecutive time in Bigg Boss 11 (Hindi). The twist also appeared in Bigg Boss Telugu 2. Pinoy Big Brother 8 *'Civilian Adults vs. Teens' - In a similar manner with Pinoy Big Brother 7, Pinoy Big Brother 8 also had its final chapter feature an all-star like batch of teen and adult Big 4 finalists of the four batches of the season. In the season's final chapter, the 4 sets of Big Four must compete against fellow finalists to secure one of the 8 ultimate Big Otso slots. Big Brother Brazil 20 *'Civilians vs. Celebrities' - The twentieth season of Big Brother Brazil featured two sets of housemates, regular adults and celebrities. The house was divided into two areas and the two groups live separately and must not communicate with each other. Trivia * Considered as a Big Brother first at that time, the All In season was intially criticized on implementing the twist for some reasons. However as the season progressed, the negative criticisms gradually stopped. * Daniel Matsunaga became the third celebrity to become a Big Winner in Pinoy Big Brother and the first celebrity to win in a non-all celebrity season. * Manveer Gurjar of Bigg Boss 10 (Hindi) became the first Civilian to win in the Hindi version of Bigg Boss (Franchise) as the series typically features Celebrity Housemates only prior to the 10th Season. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Pinoy Big Brother